A Happy Ending?
by just joey
Summary: FINISHED! 10 years into the future, Ash and Misty have everything they ever wanted...except each other. Will things ever work out?
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first story on fanfiction.net and I thought I'd give it a try. I don't usually write aamrn, but this idea was so cute, I couldn't resist  
  
This chapter is really just the prologue. Since the story takes place 10 years in the future, I just thought it'd be a creative way to update all readers on what's happened. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ash and Misty were made for each other, we all agree on that much. I've been looking into the stories of when they first met. It's absolutely fascinating. Did you know that they used to hate each others guts, and the only reason Misty followed Ash originally was to get a new bike? Or that one of the Orange gym leaders named Rudy fell in love with Misty, and when she had to chose between the two of them, she chose Ash? And you ask, why is it, ten years later, that nothing's ever happened? Good question. I wish I had an answer.  
  
But more on their pasts later. After all, it's, well, in the past. Here's the situation. A lot can happen in ten years, and a lot did. No, Ash and Misty never have gone out on a date, and no, they've never kissed. They've hugged a few times, but whether it was a brother-sister type hug or something more, even they're not sure. Each day, each new adventure, these two grew closer than ever, but so far, nothing has come out of it.  
  
After lots of hard work, Ash became a champion in every part of the Pokemon League that he competed in. He was always finding new pokemon, and even if they never seemed that strong, he put all of his heart into them until his team became renown in many places. Pikachu, having been with him from the very beginning, continued to take Ash to the top. Eventually, Pikachu became so strong, that even if there was a way to measure its exact level, it would be off the charts. As long as Ash has been nearby, Pikachu has never lost a battle in a very long time.  
  
Ash succeeded in his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Many people think that he just might be the greatest master ever. His mom couldn't be more proud. With great pokemon and an even greater heart, he went straight to the top. Ash is now the grand champion of the Pokemon League. He is head of the Elite Four which includes a new batch of masters.  
  
Ash's rival Gary is also well-known as a great master. Their story is fairly interesting. As you know, they were always in competition, always claiming to be better than the other. They've both shown strengths and weaknesses in various areas. Well, Gary became a master before Ash, and actually went to the top then. To become the Grand Champion of the Pokemon League, Ash had to beat Gary, and he did. However, a few weeks later, Gary came back for a rematch and won. The moment Ash's pokemon were healed, he then demanded another rematch. Gary made him wait at least a month. Ash won that next time and has remained champion ever since. Gary eventually accepted this and gratefully received a position in the Elite Four.  
  
Another Elite Four master you might know is Richie. He usually keeps the peace between Ash and Gary. He is well-liked and fun to be around. Richie's close friendship with Ash has never wavered. I don't know the other two masters in the Elite Four very well, but if I ever find out anything interesting, you can be sure I'll tell you.  
  
Brock became a master breeder. He is now the official breeder of the Indigo League Games and to the Elite Four. Even Ash will come to him every so often for advice. But Brock isn't tied down in one place. He will occasionally take a trip to some part of Kanto, Johto, or the Orange Islands to pick up some new techniques, to investigate a new pokemon or poke-problem or just to keep in practice. Ash has been known to go with him a couple times as well. Still, the poor guy hasn't found a girl yet who would commit herself to him. (But, I have it on good authority that lately he's had several long conversations with one of Misty's sisters. Let's see if this one will last)  
  
Professor Oak has officially retired from his work at studying pokemon and teaching future trainers. However, that doesn't end his love of pokemon or his fascination with the ways they live. He is still highly respected and occasionally he is still consulted about various matters.  
  
Tracey has taken over the Professor's lab and is quickly making a name for himself in the world of pokemon research. Already, he is occasionally called upon when a new or unusual pokemon is discovered. Still learning, Tracey employs the help of Brock and, once in a while, Professor Oak in the training of new trainers; never forgetting his friend Ash, and teaching others to care for pokemon like him. Tracey refuses to let anyone call him "professor" or "Dr. Sketchet" and goes by his first name.  
  
Todd, having established himself as the greatest pokemon photo-master a long time ago, still loves hunting for a good shot. Although he is mostly independent, he and Ash have had some meaningful conversations. When Tracey is able to contact him, Todd is usually one of the first photographers to find out about and see any important discoveries.  
  
Team Rocket is past it's glory days. After becoming the champion, Ash led the Elite Four in a terrific battle that proved to be devastating for this criminal organization. Giovanni is behind bars for life along with Cassidy and Butch who have a number of years left. Most of Giovanni's minions were placed in jail for various amounts of time. There are still a number of this criminal group who haven't yet been apprehended and work independently or in small gangs.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth, since they had never actually succeeded in stealing anything, were released on probation. They got honest jobs, but they never lasted very long in any particular situation. They still resort to petty theft when they're hungry and have been known to bother newer trainers looking for any rare pokemon to make a few bucks from. Because they haven't yet been arrested, I assume that they still haven't succeeded. They eventually gave up on Pikachu when it became just too powerful  
  
And, well, since Team Rocket was disbanded, the Viridian City gym has been closed down with no sign of being reopened. Except for the Celadon City, and Saffron City gyms, the rest are under new leadership. Brock's younger brother Blake now runs the Pewter City gym for their father. Also, three new gyms have become official Pokemon League gyms: the Yas & Kas gyms - which had to undergo a special inspection by Ash himself - and the Fighting Spirit Gym.  
  
Misty's sisters finally gave up being gym leaders in hopes of taking their shows on the road. They are currently on tour at Belensia Island. They closed their gym temporarily, but after Ash became the champion and stopped traveling as much, Misty moved back home and reopened the gym. She has proven herself as a master of water pokemon, and with a tough team of experienced water pokemon, Misty is known as the toughest gym leader in Kanto.  
  
She and Ash are still close and they visit each other whenever they can as well as their other close friends who have spread out. But they both lead their own lives and one can only wonder if things will ever work out between the two of them.  
  
  
  
don't worry, there's not really much diary stuff in this story. Personally, I think diarys are boring, but then again, so is me just telling u what happened. Now that that's out of the way…. Keep reading! 


	2. (part 1) Not Enough Answers

A Happy Ending - Part 1   
  


_Another chapter! Yay! I've got almost the whole story planned out, so it shouldn't take too long to get more. This is really chapter 1 since the other was a prologue, but yeah..._   
  
  


* * *

* * *
    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary,
    Well, a few months ago, Misty traveled
    with Todd, Tracey, and Brock to visit a remote
    island in the Orange Archipelago. Their expedition
    was highly secretive, and no discoveries have
    yet been released, so I really couldn't tell
    you what it's all about. Brock came back a
    few weeks later and shared the information
    with Ash and the Elite Four, but none of them
    have said anything about the expedition. Because
    the island is deserted, no communication was
    possible. Brock has traveled to and from
    every couple weeks bringing the latest news
    to the Elite on how the project was progressing,
    but like I said, no one who knew would tell
    me anything..._**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


* * *

On the island, Misty preoccupied herself with the research. It was strange for her to be away from Ash. So much of their lives had been spent together. Even later on, they had kept in touch. Now, surprisingly, she missed seeing him face to face, or even talking with him over a video phone. So instead, she worked herself all day until she was too tired to think about him and then she would sleep, or at least try to. 

The others were worried about her, but any time they asked, she would only give a vague excuse about the project being to exciting to stop working on even for a few hours. They didn't believe her, but decided not to press it. 

Secretly, every time the supply plane landed on the island, Misty hoped that she would see Ash step off. But every time, it was only Brock who brought the news and supplies. Ash had come on explorations and research projects before, why didn't he now? Brock told her that he had become increasingly busy with duties as a leader and champion, but Misty's heart doubted that. 

The day he had finally achieved his dream, she had been so proud of him. Just remembering the day he was welcomed in as a pokemon master and League champion still brought a tear to her eye. She was happy for him, of course, but that was the day everything had changed. 

Sure, Ash was free to come and go as he pleased, and he did occasionally, but the added responsibility had changed him. In one of the few serious moments in their relationship, they had promised to remain friends, even if they went their separate ways. And they had remained friends. Misty frequently came to watch Ash face any challengers in battle and watched all ceremonies and such that he performed. And Ash had been there to declare her worthy of being a water pokemon master by unanimous decision of the Pokemon League Masters' Council. He had been there when she first reopened her gym and had come to many of her battles as well. 

She had thought they would always be close friends, and secretly, she had found herself hoping one day that they might be even more. But now, their relationship had clouded and it looked as though that one day might never come. She couldn't remember exactly when, but it had started several months before their expedition had been organized. 

Slowly, it seemed that every time she had talked to him, he was more withdrawn and more like a stranger to her. And the last few times they talked before she had left, Misty had to call Ash every time. Normally, it was a competition between them, like everything else, to see who could make the call first. But the last few times, Ash had been short and strange. 

Misty had been almost relived to leave on the trip, thinking that perhaps, both of them just needed a break, but it had been three and a half months of eternity and Ash hadn't so much as sent a message. No matter what he said or didn't say, Misty just wanted to talk to him, to see him again for a moment. She, Tracey, and Todd were wrapping up the project. She couldn't wait until the flight home arrived.   
  
  


* * *

"Hey, Ash! I'm getting ready to leave. You coming?" Brock poked his head in Ash's chambers. Ash didn't answer, his back turned toward Brock as he stood at his window. Brock took a few steps closer, "Hey Ash?..." he started again. 

Ash turned around, his eyes very tired. Brock wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all lately. "I heard you," he replied softly, "I'm not going." 

"Come on. Why not?" Brock pestered. 

"I'm busy." 

Brock frowned. Lately he hadn't seemed to communicate at all with Ash. What was wrong? "Ash, I'm not lying for you any more." 

Ash's eyes darkened, "Who said I was lying?!" 

Brock walked over next to him, "Nobody had to say anything. It's obvious there's something wrong. I know you're the grand master whatever and all, but nobody has the duties that you say you do. In fact, I've never seen you do much of anything these past couple months. I think you're avoiding something. It's time to tell somebody what's up." 

Ash's temper seemed to flare, "I'm not avoiding anything! And how do you know what I've been doing or not been doing anyway? Do you keep tabs on my every move now? I don't think so. You've been too busy zipping back and forth with this stupid expedition to care what I do." 

Brock was taken aback, "You could have come too whenever you wanted. Nothing was stopping you. Why not come now? I'm sure..." 

Ash cut him off, "Look. I already said I was too busy. So just go off on your merry way and leave me be." 

"Misty doesn't believe you any more than I do," Brock said softly. 

"What?" 

"She's no dummy, Ash. She won't say it, but I can tell every time I get off, she's disappointed that you haven't come. You guys haven't talked since she left. You used to talk all the time." 

"I don't need you telling me about her," Ash burst out. "I know her better than any of you." 

"Do you?" Brock asked quietly. 

Ash turned red, "All right! Have it your way! Say whatever! I just don't want to go! So leave me alone and get out!" he motioned to the door. 

Brock turned and headed for the door, then paused, glancing over his shoulder, "If you're not going to meet her, you'll at least come to the party tonight." Before Ash could object, he continued, "You've been close friends for years. You at least owe it to her to welcome her back before she heads back home." 

Ash gritted his teeth, trying to sound civil, "All right." He sighed, "But you had better get going. You don't want to miss your flight." 

"Right." Brock turned and left. The flight didn't leave until he was ready. Ash knew that too, but Brock wasn't going to push anything. Shutting the door, he grabbed his things and headed out to the airport.   
  
  


As Brock's footsteps faded down the hall, Ash fell back onto his bed. Just that simple exchange with Brock had seemingly worn him out. What really was with him lately? He had been confused, that was for sure. A lot of different feelings had been going through him in the past few months, but was that any reason to snap at a friend like he just had? Where had that anger come from? Ash wasn't sure and it scared him. 

Was he really ready to put everything on the line? Should he wait longer until he was more sure? Too many questions, Ash decided. Too many questions and not enough answers.   
  
  


* * *

* * *

_well, what do ya think??? R&R PLEASE!   
(sorry, i'm not much for comments tonite -_-)_   
  
  



	3. (part 2) Confrontation

A Happy Ending? - part 2   
  


_Yay! People care enough to read my story! I'm thrilled! (but not to worry, I'll keep writing whether people read it or not) But I still hope you'll read!!! _

By the way, I was writing this and thinking about a friend who adores Richie. Just had to fit him in somehow. ^_^   
  
  


* * *

* * *
    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary,
    The Elite Four have their own plane!
    It's not fair! Well, okay, I guess they deserve
    it. Watching from out my window, I've kept track
    of every time it takes off. Don't ask why. I
    guess it's just a hobby. Mostly, Brock's been
    the only one using it. He travels off to the
    island wherever Misty, Todd, and the professor are.
    Unfortunately, I can't even get any of them to tell
    me where that is. I'm kinda curious about the work
    they've been doing - but not half as curious as I
    am to find out why the Grand Master never goes.
    He's always gone before. I guess he's just lost
    interest. Maybe I'll find out tonight. The group
    is coming home for good and maybe then I'll know more.
    Until then..._**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


* * *

"Leaving so soon? Don't tell me you've found a better offer already!" 

Brock whirled around at the sound of the voice. "Richie!" 

Richie was leaning against the door to his room, grinning, "The one and only! But seriously," he stepped forward, "What's up?" 

"I'm off to pick up our explorers. Today's the day, you know." 

"That's right," Richie snapped his fingers. "I can't believe I almost forgot. My mind's been about a week behind all day today." 

"You'll be at the party tonight, right?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Brock frowned, "I can think of somebody who might like to." 

Richie's grin disappeared, "Ash?" 

"You noticed too?" 

"Hey," Richie shrugged, "I wouldn't be his best friend if I couldn't read him inside and out." 

"Whatever it is has me worried. But so far, I'm clueless." 

"Me too. But he's not exactly hiding it. Even Gary has noticed something's wrong." 

"Really?" 

"You haven't been around enough these past couple months. We've all tried talking to him, but half the time we can't even find him," Richie explained. 

Brock sighed, "Whatever it is, he better pull himself together tonight. Maybe Misty can talk some sense into him." 

Richie smiled again at the mention of Misty, "Speaking of which, I had better scrounge up a welcoming party. Wouldn't want them feeling too neglected." 

Brock gave a sly grin, "Any one of our explorers in particular?" 

Richie brushed him off with a wave, "Nah. Misty and I are close friends. That's all I want it to be." 

"Well then, wait until tonight. Lots of pretty girls are coming," Brock hinted. "I'd be glad to hook you up." 

"Nope." Richie stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're the only guy they'll need. For now, I'm fine just being single." 

Brock gathered up his things again, "Your loss." Humming to himself, he disappeared around the corner. 

Richie's expression sombered up once again. Only he had really realized how serious the situation with Ash was. Ash only showed up for meals and sometimes not even that. He would disappear for hours on end and never say a word about what he was up to. He hardly ever trained with his pokemon anymore. No one knew what to make of it.   
  


* * *

Ash had sent Pikachu to check on his other pokemon who were working out in the training room. That was right before Brock had interrupted him. Still, his friend had given him something to think about. Not that he didn't always have something to think about lately. Ash frowned; he loved Pikachu like a brother and then some, but at the moment, Ash really needed some alone time. 

Walking to the glass doors, Ash threw them open and stepped out on the balcony. Slowly, he swung one leg and then the other over the railing. Easing himself down as far as he could go, Ash took a deep breath and let go, dropping to the ground with a thud. Turning around, he came face to face with Gary. 

"What's the matter?" Gary almost sneered, "Are you getting too good for the door now?" 

"Get lost, Gary. I don't need you right now," Ash growled. 

" 'Course ya don't. That's why I'm here." 

"All right. Fine." Ash faced him squarely. "Tell me what you want." 

"Something's wrong with you. If someone like me can tell that, It's gotta be bad. Everybody's worried about you, and, as much as it goes out of character for me, I'm a little worried myself." 

"You?" Ash was shocked. 

"Yeah, me. You really haven't been yourself at all lately." 

"Then tell me what to do about it," Ash snapped. 

Gary shrugged, "I couldn't say since you won't tell anyone else what's even going on. But if you want my opinion, you should pull your act together and apologize to all the friends you've dumped before they decide to dump you for good." 

Ash couldn't say anything. After staring Gary for a long moment, he whirled around and stalked off into the woods. 

Gary could only wonder. That definitely wasn't the reaction he was expecting. The question was, had he helped Ash or only pushed him farther away? He would just have to wait and see.   
  


* * *

* * *

_hehe! I never can decide what kind of character Gary will have. Sometimes he's gotten nicer, and sometimes he's still a jerk - I guess only time will tell. _

and as far as Richie goes, even if he was only in three episodes (so far ^_^) he's still Ash's best friend and a much more easy going trainer than Ash ever has been and ever will be...after all, he was the same ten years ago - a positive, steady personality - not like Ash, although his rather spontaneous personality is much more fun to work with... 

(I writing all this not because I think you'll care - I'm really just bored) 

please R&R! I don't mind flames (doesn't mean I pay much attention to them though) but constructive criticism is much better and greatly appreciated. (and no, no one's flamed me yet - I appreciate all the reviews I have received) 

->more coming soon ~ luv to all!   
  
  



	4. (part 3) Forest Secrets

A Happy Ending? - Part 3 

_Hey people, this is going up kinda quickly. I haven't even checked for reviews, so any questions will either be answered here or I'll answer later. _

My computer has been kinda screwed up and I'm just hoping to get this on if it'll still let me...   
  


* * *

* * *

  

    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary,
    I don't know what Gary and Ash were just
    arguing about. I guess it's not supposed to be
    too unusual for those two. Then Ash left for the
    forest. He's been going out there a lot lately.
    Wish I could know why. You think he'd be happier
    today, especially since Misty's finally getting
    back. But he's not. He's even been ignoring his
    pokemon lately. His training skills might be
    getting a little weak. I'd give anything to know
    what's going through his mind right now..._**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


* * *

The moment he was out of sight, Ash picked up the pace, going from a brisk walk, to a quick jog, and finally an all out sprint. Ash closed his eyes as he ran. He didn't have to worry about hitting anything, he knew the path by heart, the trail he traveled everyday. Thinking, hiding, running from his feelings; it was all the same. 

He had come to the forest a little over two years ago, the day he and Misty had fought over his stubbornness. Misty had decided to duel him. They had both been on their last pokemon; it had been Starmie against Pikachu - both had been at very high levels. Misty had trained hard after reopening her gym. She had been in more battles than Ash as the Grand Champion had. She had been ready. 

Starmie had used a combination of light screens and recover to save its strength until Pikachu had been pretty much worn down. Two tackle attacks and a nightshade did the rest. Ash had been stunned. He had lost the match to a girl, and not just any girl, but Misty - the one who was always following _him_ around, the one whose pokemon had always been weak to Pikachu, the one he had never worried about losing to - had beaten him when he was supposedly the best in the world. 

She could have kicked him out. She could have become the new champion. But she didn't. When offered that, she refused anything on the false grounds that it wasn't an official match. But everybody there had known better. Then, she just recalled Starmie and left without another word. Ash supposed she had proven her point, but exactly what that had been, he still wasn't sure. That had been the deciding factor for the Council to name her an official Pokemon Master. 

Two weeks after the fact, Ash had gone to Cerulean City to bestow the honor on her. They made up then and there, renewing their friendship once more. But deep down inside, it had taken months before Ash ever recovered from his sense of defeat, and before he ever regained enough confidence to continue in his title as Grand Master. Even to this day, Ash looked back with a strange feeling in his heart. It wasn't bitterness, exactly, but something else just as painful. 

That had been the day he had first come to the forest. He had spent two nights there before he got the courage to come back and face his friends. By then, most everybody had become frantic. Ash had wanted to resign; he hadn't felt deserving of his title when someone else had beaten him. But Brock, Richie, Todd, Tracey, and his other friends had convinced him to stay. And so he did. 

Misty offered him a rematch. Ash had refused for a long time; only a few weeks before she had left on the recent expedition had he agreed to battle. This time, things were different. The battle was fierce, but Ash was numb to the intensity. He battled mechanically. For him, there was no joy in victory, only a lessening of the pain. And so Misty had silently left again, their relationship in a stalemate. 

Before, it was only in times of extreme emotion he had come out to the forest. Now, it was habit. Ever since that last battle, Ash had found the forest to be his only escape. He made it routine. It was addicting. For the past couple weeks, Ash had spent several hours out here every day. He wasn't dense. He knew the others were worried about him, but for now, he needed time to think. 

There was a reason he was avoiding Misty, but he couldn't tell her. It would be too awkward - for both of them. Sooner or later, it would come out. But before he let it, he needed to make absolutely sure. Misty invaded every thought of his. She had been doing that for a long time, even years before he had become the Grand Master. Ash had always pushed it aside. After all, she hadn't been the only one. For a long time in his life, Ash had thought about nothing but Gary and how to catch up to and beat him. Thinking about someone a lot could mean any number of things, and so Ash had pushed her aside. 

What could someone like her see in him anyway? Ash was surprised she had even followed him in the beginning. It certainly hadn't been his skill as a trainer or his attitude. Misty always claimed it was for her bike. Richie and Todd had both easily seen a fast-growing friendship between them. Brock had always thought there was something "special" forming between them. Until the past couple weeks, Ash had never realized what Brock had meant. 

But now Ash knew. His pent-up feelings were about to burst wide open for the whole world to see. It was only a matter of time, and he didn't have much left. He had to do something. And so he had come out to the forest to think. Today was his last day. He had to be certain. She was coming back, and they hadn't talked in months. _That's my fault, of course,_ Ash thought remorsefully. But it was a fact he had known. It didn't affect him like it would have only a short time ago. _I've been even less than a friend to her._ He would have a pretty big mess to fix when he got back, and only a couple of hours to prepare. 

Feeling a sudden change in his surroundings, Ash skidded to a halt and opened his eyes. His feet were only inches away from a very long drop down a vertical canyon. He had run a lot farther than usual. He had been to this spot only once before - the first night he spent in the forest after his battle with Misty. It had been the one part of his experience that he had never told. That night, he had stood in the very same place, his failure still ringing in his ears. 

He had almost done it. The moon had vanished behind the cloud making the area pitch black. One "accidental" step would have taken care of everything. He couldn't see what he was about to do; death had hidden its face. It would have been so easy. He had tensed, he had started to release, but he waited an instant too long. The moon reappeared. Looking down the canyon, Ash had stopped and collapsed. He had heard loose stones against the rock walls, bouncing, tumbling slowly to the bottom. And he had stuck his face in the dirt and cried. 

But that had been a couple years ago. This was now. He couldn't change the past, and for once, he was completely out of control of his future. He was ready, but all he could do was wait; it was out of his hands. 

Ash stared down the cliff in broad sunlight. It all depended on what happened tonight. Things could go either way. There was a chance that the next time he would step into the forest, not even the moon would be able to stop him. Though it was a warm afternoon, Ash shivered. Something was definitely wrong with him. But it was too late to back out now. With a last look down the crevasse, Ash turned and walked slowly back to the building.   


* * *

* * *

  


_>>>these comments have been deleted as they do not pertain to the story and are no longer important to me or anyone else. so until i think up something else stupid enough to take up this space...thank you for your patience_

joey~out   
  



	5. (part 4) Homecoming

A Happy Ending? - part 4   


_hey again. i hope this format looks better than before. it should be easier to read. _

as i said before, i was supposed to be in colorado this week, but the fires kinda interferred with our plans, so i'm back early and i'll keep updating. here's your next section:   


* * *

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **__**
    
    
    Dear Diary,
    Ash came back from the forest a few hours later.
    There was a look of detirmination on his face that I haven't
    seen before. At the same time, he looked rather frightened
    and unsure of himself. I really wonder what's going on inside
    that head of his, and I've got the strangest feeling that I'll
    find out everything tonight...

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


* * *

Several hours later, Richie came knocking on Ash's door, "Hey, Ash?" 

"Go away," came a muffled voice inside. 

Richie cracked the door. Ash was spread across the bed, his face smashed against the pillow. Pikachu sat worriedly in a nearby chair. "You wanna come out to the airport with a group of us?" Richie asked. "The plane is due back pretty soon." 

"No thanks." 

"Is there anything I can do for you then before we go?" 

"No...yes." Ash sat up, rubbing his red eyes. _Had he been crying?_ "Don't say a word of this to any of the others." 

"Of course not," Richie said. 

"Good," Ash managed a smile. "I know I've been awful lately. I've been withdrawn and confused and I've gotten you all worried." 

"Yeah," Richie nodded. 

"Well, I've been slowly figuring things out. I think I know what to do." 

"Do you want to talk about anything?" 

"Not yet. I'm still not completely sure. But I promise I'm going to do better starting tonight. I'm just sorry I worried you all." 

"No problem. What good would a friend be if you couldn't depend on them when the going gets tough?" 

"Thanks, Richie. You're a good guy." 

"You too, Mr. Grand Champion Master of the Pokemon League Ash Ketchum. You too." Richie left with a sigh of relief, _It's about time._   
  
  
  
Ash flopped back on his bed. If only it would be so easy. In fact, this might be one of the toughest battles he had ever faced - one in which the outcome would be completely outside of his control.   
  
  


* * *

"Misty! You look great!" Richie swooped her up in a friendly hug before her feet touched the runway. "It's so good to see you! We've all missed you around the place." 

"All?" Misty asked, clearly thinking of Ash. 

Richie sighed, "I think so, but let's not discuss that right now. We should be celebrating." His brief frown disappeared as he turned to greet the others. "Yo, Todd!" 

Todd grinned and met him with a high five, "Richie, man! It's been a while!" 

Richie grabbed the tripod before Todd dropped it. "So how'd your pictures of 'you know what' turn out?" 

"What are you so secretive about? We don't have a spy in our midst do we?" Todd joked. 

Running a hand through his hair, Richie shook his head, "No, but you wouldn't believe how many journalists and reporters we've had to put out this past week." 

Todd laughed, "Is that all? Just leave it to me. I'm pretty used to dealing with them by now." 

Richie chuckled, "You'd think the rest of us would be too." 

"But you still haven't learned, have you?" The pair turned around to find Tracey grinning at them while carefully balancing several sample boxes. 

"Hey, prof. Long time, no see!" 

Tracey groaned, "Can't you call me Tracey, just once?" 

"Sure," Richie gave him a saucy smile, "I could... But not today." 

Tracey chuckled. "Richie, you're hopeless." 

Brock, who had flown out to the island and back with the group was the last to get off, carrying some more luggage. Richie raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Brock. Seems like forever since we last saw each other," his voice was tinged with friendly sarcasm, "Boy, how you've changed." 

Brock gave him a shove to the side, "Okay, okay. Enough funny stuff already." 

"Yeah," Todd looked back at them, "It's probably time to be on our way." 

Richie glanced at his watch. Almost six o'clock. "You're right," he winked at Brock, "It's high time we started for home." 

Misty yawned, "I'll go anywhere you want me too as long as there's a hot shower and a soft bed waiting." 

"Eventually," Richie said under his breath. 

"What?" Misty asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Richie smiled innocently. 

"Let's go!" Brock barged through with the luggage before Misty could ask anything else. Pretty soon, they were on their way home.   


* * *

"Hey, Gary?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you see the other role of crepe paper?" 

Gary ducked down to finished taping the tablecloth, "I think it's in one of the boxes on the stage." 

Marisa, a ghost and psychic pokemon master and first of the Elite Four, ran over to the stage to check. "All I see here is a box of candles. The rest is trash." 

"Candles? Since when did we have candles?" Gary asked as he started on another table. 

"I got them," Katie spoke up. Marisa's younger sister by two years, she was in training to be a pokemon breeder and idolized Brock day and night. "I figured they'd add a nice effect." 

Gary shrugged, "It's a welcome back party, not a formal dinner," he finished the last table, "But I'm not going to argue now. Just set them up however you want." 

"Thanks," Katie grabbed the box and got started. 

"Bre!" Gary's umbreon called from across the room. Gary glanced over to see it holding something up in its mouth. "There's your crepe paper, Marisa." 

"Great!" Marisa reached up to catch it as umbreon tossed it to her. She quickly got started on the last section of the room. 

"Hey, Pikachu? Don't you have the stereo hooked up yet?" 

"Pika!" 

Gary groaned, unable to understand it. "Where is Ash anyway? I swear, someone needs to give him a good talking to about helping out around the place once in a while." 

"Pika pi, pika!" 

Gary shook his head, "Whatever." Glancing at his watch, his eyes widened. "Hurry up, everybody. They're going to be here any minute!"   


* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gary officially declared the room ready. About twenty people were already milling around, sampling the snacks, and stressing Gary out. Still, it was all worth it for their friends. 

"They're here!!!" screeched Katie, running in from the large balcony. She was followed by a very excited Pikachu and Umbreon. 

"Get ready," Gary motioned for everybody to be quiet. Moments later, the voices of Richie, Brock, Misty, Todd, and Tracey could be heard coming down the hall. 

"Oh, by the way," Brock's voice drifted in, "There's food and stuff in there. I know you've got to be hungry." 

"Yeah." 

"Sure I'm hungry," Todd laughed. "When am I not hungry? I hope you have enough to eat." 

Gary could tell even without looking that Brock was trying hard not to laugh, " 'Course we do. Why don't you go check it out?" 

"Okay," Todd said agreeably enough. The knob on the door began to turn. As the door swung open, Marisa hit the music and the crowd broke out in cheers. 

"Oh wow," Misty breathed. 

Tracey shook his head, "Go figure you guys would do something like this." 

Todd grinned, "Now I know I'm home."   


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


_there ya go...   
i hope u enjoyed. more coming soon (tomorrow hopefully :P) _

luv ya - joey 


	6. (part 5) Together Again

A Happy Ending? - part 5   


_another chapter! yay! _

>>and in response to Nova S, i'm sorry if anything in the last two chapters was confusing. i didn't mean that Ash was actually gonna battle misty again. the "toughest battle" that he's facing is a sort of emotional one. but u're right about his "preconcieved notion about Misty's battling skills". i guess he's still too stubborn about being the best...   
...anyway, i know that part 3 got a little wierd. i never meant to make Ash suicidal or anything, but i was in one of those moods, so it just sorta came out that way & i decided to keep it.   
(shrugs) wut can i say, i'm a rather emotional writer, but hey - i'm not gonna kill off any characters or anything that dramatic, so no worries there...   
(shurgs again)...   
  
  


* * *

* * *
    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary,
    Well, the group from the island finally arrived
    home. It's getting dark now, and the party has started.
    I can see the lights gleaming from all the upstairs rooms,
    and sometimes, a faint note or two from the music playing
    drifts on the breeze through my own open window. The Elite
    Four hold parties for nearly every occasion that comes up.
    I've been to a few - they're always full of excitement and
    the people I've met there have all been very welcoming.
    I did get an invitation for tonight, so I guess I had better
    go get ready before it's over. I just know I'll find out
    everything I've been wondering tonight. I've got a feeling
    that this party will be one of the most memorable ever.
    So long for now..._**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


* * *

  


Later on, Todd finally made it to the food tables. It seemed like every step he took, there was someone else to greet and converse with. Todd had about lost his patience and was ready to mow down the next person who stopped to wish him well. Leaning forward to snag some chips, Todd bumped heads with someone else. 

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry..." 

"No really. It's my fault," Todd insisted as he looked up. "Oh, hey Misty." 

"Todd," she nodded slightly in greeting. 

Todd managed to grab a handful of the chips and set them on his plate. "Quite the party isn't it?" 

Misty just nodded. 

"What's wrong?" Todd asked. 

Misty sighed, turning around and leaning against the table. "Nothing really. It's just . . . just that I was hoping Ash would be here." 

"He's not?" Todd was surprised. "Are you sure? You could have missed him." 

"No," Misty shook her head, "I haven't stopped looking for him since the moment we walked off the plane." She looked down at the ground. "I'm being silly, I know." 

"Not at all," Todd told her. "Look, why don't you get some fresh air. If Ash doesn't show up soon, I'll find him and get him here, even if I have to drag him every inch of the way." 

Misty gave a sad smile, "Thanks, Todd." 

"Don't mention it," Todd took a bite out of his sandwich, "But until then, I plan to enjoy every bite of this meal." Misty just grinned at him and headed for the balcony.   


* * *

The music floated through the open doors and into the night sky. Quietly, Misty walked over to the spiral staircase and started her descent. Moments later, she reached the courtyard. Misty swung herself around one of the large Grecian columns supporting the above balcony. She had always loved how diversely beautiful this place was. 

It was a place comparable to a modern castle. It easily dwarfed other mansions in both size and architecture. In fact, it almost seemed to be a palace. Down the long east wing was where the trainers and helpers resided; people like Brock and guests like herself, Tracey, Todd, and others. Each room was unique and comparable to that of royalty. 

The even more posh west wing housed the four Elite Masters and Ash. In the center of the building was the large, all-purpose gym, the work-out room, and the training rooms. Essentially, everything a pokemon master could ever want was there - even a private pokemon center. 

But the gardens just outside the west wing ballroom where the party was being held were by far Misty's favorite. Originally built as a place of relaxation for all pokemon, the gardens had become world famous. As she left the stone courtyard, Misty found herself along a path guided by torches and glowing fountains. Ahead of her, a large pond sparkled in the moonlight. On the far side, a small waterfall fed it, and over the waterfall was a little wooden bridge. Just looking at the whole scene brought Misty peace such as she had not felt for months.   


* * *

"Pikachu! Pi, pika!" 

Ash didn't answer but only stood on his balcony. The heavy curtains to his room drawn, Ash knew that Misty would never see him. He could see her as clear as day, however, as she made her way out towards the pond. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Ash stepped back inside his room. 

"Pika!" Pikachu scolded as Ash came towards it. 

"I heard you the first time," Ash grumbled. 

"Ka chu." 

"Just because I'm your master doesn't mean I have to listen to what you say," Ash snapped. Surprised, Pikachu took a step back. Ash's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry, Pikachu." He held out his arms. Pikachu hesitated for a moment, then jumped up as Ash sat down on his bed. Ash squeezed his pokemon lovingly, "I don't know what's been so wrong with me lately." 

"Pika," Pikachu sympathized. 

Ash smiled faintly and rubbed his pokemon's head, "But don't you worry about me. I'm going to go talk to Misty right now. No more delays." Ash stood as Pikachu jumped down. Reaching up to his shelf, Ash pulled down his treasured Pokemon League cap. He hadn't worn it for years. A small box was hidden underneath. Ash slipped it in his pocket and set the cap on his head. Somehow, it gave him just a little more courage. Ash let out a long sigh, "Go have some fun, Pikachu. I'll catch up in a little." 

Pikachu gave him a sharp look as if to make sure before it ran down the hall to the party room. Ash watched his pokemon go, then made his own way downstairs and outside, avoiding the crowds.   


* * *

Bending down to say hello to two friendly wooper, Misty didn't hear footsteps approach behind her. 

"It's been a while." 

Surprised, Misty nearly toppled in on the wooper who dove out of the way. A firm hand grabbed her around the waist and sent shivers up her spine. 

Ash held firm to Misty until she steadied herself and then a moment longer. He blushed slightly, but Misty didn't seem to notice as she turned to face him, her hand brushing his. "Thanks." She seemed equally embarrassed. 

"My fault," Ash shrugged. "I should know better than to surprise you like that." 

"Well, uh..." Misty seemed unable to think of anything to say. 

Ash smiled slightly, motioning forward with his hand, "Would you like to take a walk?" 

Misty smiled back at him, "It would be my pleasure."   


* * *

"Hey, Pikachu!" Richie motioned Ash's pokemon over. "Where's Ash?" 

"Pika," Pikachu pointed outside. 

"Good," Todd, who was standing next to Richie, grinned. "He should have found Misty by now." 

"Let's hope so," sighed Richie. 

"What's wrong?" Todd asked. 

Richie shrugged, "You haven't been around these past few months. Ash has been so closed off, emotional, and just not himself at all." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. He seemed like he was getting better today though. I hope that having Misty back will bring back the old Ash." 

"You think there's anything serious going on between them?" Todd asked. 

"Dunno," Richie replied. "They both like each other more than they'll admit, that's for sure. But if anything will ever come of it, it's hard to tell. Of course, if you ask Brock, he still believes that they'll admit they're crazy about each other one of these days. I hope he's right, for their sake." 

"Yeah."   
  


* * *

* * *

  


_well? what do ya think?   
>Ash may have figured out what's wrong with him, but that still doesn't mean he knows how to fix it. this little "adventure" isn't over just yet...   
:P   
more tomorrow!_   
  
  



	7. (part 6) What Friendship Means

A Happy Ending? - part 6   


_well, since fanfiction is finally back up, so am i! another chapter just 4 u, and it's a long one too! (hey, that rhymes:P) _

>and again to Nova S. - thanx for being a loyal reader, i really appreciate u're feedback! i wonder, was that one part really that obvious...   
(no prob if it was ;)   
  
  


* * *

* * *
    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary
    Got just a few moments here. Need to go
    grab some food before it all disappears. This
    is quite a party! Music's great, food looks
    delicious, and the decorations really set the
    mood. I really do love this house. Wish I
    could visit more often. But that's nonsense.
    I'm being foolish. I'm grateful enough to have
    been invited. Still, I wonder what the Elite
    do besides train. I hear there's some spectacular
    gardens out back. Maybe I ought to check them out.
    After food, that is..._**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    

  
  


* * *

  


"There's something about you that's different," Misty wondered as they stepped onto the little footbridge, "What is it?" 

"Things haven't been the same since you left, Misty," Ash said. 

Misty glanced at him curiously, "What do you mean by that?" 

"Uh..." Ash nearly choked on his words. _I can't do this!_ "It's hard to say." 

"Try me." 

"Well, there's...uh...this girl." Ash quickly turned around, not facing Misty. _Now why did I say that? I came out here to make things better, not worse. Still,_ he thought, _I want to be sure._

"A girl?" Misty wasn't sure if she could believe her ears. This wasn't at all what she had expected. 

Ash turned to face her, "You might as well know. I've never been in love before, but I know I am now. The thing is, I know she likes me well enough, but I don't know if she loves me and I'm afraid to ask her. I don't want to ruin things between the two of us, but it's killing me not knowing if she returns my love." _There, I've said it all._ But he hadn't really. Ash had left out her name. 

Misty had stood frozen in time since the moment Ash said the word love. _But not me. Some other girl, but not me. I should have known it was just wishful thinking. I just never imagined how it would feel._ Misty tried to blink away the water in her eyes. Ash was waiting for her to say something. She had to speak. "You should tell her. You never know when she might be feeling the same way." Misty's voice grew husky, "After all, any girl would be a fool not to love you, Ash Ketchum." She couldn't hide the tears any longer. Strangely enough, however, Ash didn't seem to notice. He gave her a quick, brotherly hug that was somehow, slightly reassuring. "Thanks. I will." That said, he turned and rushed off towards the house leaving Misty to cry her heart out on the footbridge.   


* * *

"There's Ash." 

"Where?" Richie looked to where Todd was pointing. "Hmm. He doesn't have Misty with him." 

"Where's he going?" Todd watched him move quickly across the room. 

"Beats me," Richie replied. "Look, I'm going to go out and find Misty, make sure everything's okay." 

"Go ahead," Todd nodded. "Catch ya later." 

"Right."   


* * *

"I blew it, Pikachu," Ash sank down next to his best friend near the wall. He faced away from the people. 

"Pika," Pikachu sympathized. 

"I had my chance to tell her all of it, and I didn't. I had a plan, but now I'm afraid to go through with it. She was so upset, it's hard to believe what I just did," Ash buried his face in his hands. 

"You don't have to look so excited," a soft voice spoke up from above him. 

Surprised, Ash jumped to his feet. "Marisa! What are you doing here?" He tried in vain to wipe away his tears. 

"Here?" Marisa gestured to the room around her. "I live here, remember?" 

Ash groaned and looked away, "That's not what I meant." 

"If you mean why am I over here talking to you when you'd clearly rather be left alone, well, that's a better question," Marisa continued lightly. 

Ash nodded, unable to speak. 

"I'm your friend, Ash," Marisa told him plainly. "Whether or not you want that right now, here I am, and you don't really have a choice. Friends stick by each other through the good times and the bad, and that's what I'm going to do. Nothing you do or say right now is going to change that." 

Ash closed his eyes. "I find it hard to believe that anybody would want to be my friend after the way I've acted lately." 

Marisa sighed and thought for a moment before answering. "You remember when we first met, Ash?" 

Ash looked at her for the first time. "Of course I remember." 

"What happened?" Marisa asked gently. 

"You know," Ash looked surprised. 

"Tell me," Marisa said in the same gentle tone. 

"Well," Ash hesitantly began, "You had just come back from a victory over the Orange Crew. You were only the second person in many years to have beaten Drake, the Orange League champion." 

Marisa smiled, "I found out that you had been first and wanted to challenge you the moment I found you." 

Ash also grinned slightly, "The only problem was, I had just come from my battle with Lance. My pokemon were too tired to battle, and I had my big championship battle with Gary the next day. So I refused to fight." 

"I called you a coward and a lot of other worse names," Marisa looked slightly ashamed, "yet you didn't get angry or back down. That bothered me, and I tried to beat you another way. I decided to challenge and defeat all four of the Elite trainers and become the champion before you could, just to show you up. I was too confident, and I lost my very first battle against Lorelei. 

"After that," she continued, "you found me and tried to cheer me up and give some advice. I only got even more upset and dissed on you again. Still, that didn't make you hate me like I had wanted it to. So I left, vowing to return and make you hateful and envious towards me." 

Ash was startled. He had never heard the story from her point of view and had never realized that she hadn't just been in a bad mood, but that she had actually hated him. 

Marisa noticed that her story was having an effect on Ash and kept going, "When I first left to train pokemon, my family felt that I would be a failure, and they disowned me." Ash looked shocked. "I never did have any close friends when I was a child, and that didn't change as I got older. I never considered my pokemon as anything but weapons with which to hurt the world that had turned its back on me. Until I met you, I had thought I was too good for the world and all its close relationships. 

"But then I saw the way you and your pokemon cared for each other, and I watched as you and your friends kept each other going, and were there for each other no matter what was happening. I saw that, and I saw something I didn't have, something that was missing from my life, and I hated you even more for it. And then, two years later, I came back." 

"You challenged and won against the Elite Four," Ash remembered softly. "Then, since I was the Grand Master at the time, you challenged me." 

"And lost," Marisa said bluntly. "You were nice to me even then. I was still rude, calling you a cheater and hating you, and all you did to me in return was to congratulate me on a tough battle and invite me over for dinner. I refused." 

"I didn't see you for several months after that," Ash added, "Until you proved your battle expertise and were admitted to the Elite Four." 

"I had called you all sorts of hateful things, I had snubbed you, I had tried in every way to hurt you, and you still welcomed me into your home," Marisa told him. "I couldn't believe it. But I learned from you. You taught me the true meaning of friendship and the kind of relationship I needed to have with my pokemon. You gave me everything I had never found in the world and then some. You're the reason I'm the person I am today. No matter what I did to you, you stuck by me, Ash, and stayed an undeserved friend. I swear I'll always be the same for you." 

A tear made its way down Ash's cheek. "I never knew." 

"You may be a great master, Ash Ketchum," Marisa grinned at him, "But you're the greatest of friends." 

"Thank you." Suddenly, Ash reached out and drew her close in an impulsive hug. Surprised at first, Marisa quickly relaxed and squeezed him back.   


* * *

Misty had finally dried her eyes and now entered the room where the party was, hoping to find someone that could get her mind off the present situation. Glancing around, she suddenly spotted Ash and Marisa in the corner. And they were hugging. 

_Could Marisa be the girl Ash likes?_ Misty wondered in disbelief. _Right under my nose? And I never saw it?_ Misty tried to convince herself that the scene was not what it looked like, but a small voice in the back of her head kept repeating the awful truth. _He was going to go straighten things out with the girl he loved. You told him to do that yourself. Marisa must have felt the same way, and now you'll have to watch their love grow as you stand out in the cold._ With a sudden sob that turned a few heads, Misty spun about and ran from the room.   
  


* * *

* * *

  


_getting better...at least i hope u think so.   
maybe that was a little typical at the end there, but i couldn't resist. don't worry, it still gets better. keep reading, i'll have another update soon! _

luv ya ~ R&R please!   
  



	8. (part 7) Life Isn't Fair

A Happy Ending - Part 7   
  


_hey again - almost done! (everybody cheers) ^_^ i think i'll make the next chapter it, so don't miss it - comming soon... _

oh yeah, and if you noticed, i decided to give this actuall chapter titles. they suck, but they're better than nothing 

and you'll probably find out here why i even decided to call this story "A Happy Ending?" anyway. i really hate coming up with titles for anything...   
...i'd make everything untitled and anonymous but then who would read it? (sighs) oh well, enjoy anyway...   
  
  


* * *

* * *

  

    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary,
    Wow. I was coming in from the gardens,
    (a beautiful place by the way) - I had stopped
    to talk with Richie for a short while. But he
    was busy looking for someone, so I decided to
    head back inside. That's when I ran into Misty
    just as I was trying to get back in the common
    room. She was crying so hard, I don't think
    she ever saw me. I'm not sure what happened,
    but from the expression on Ash's face, I think
    I have a few ideas..._**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Ash felt Marisa squeeze him back in the warm grasp of friendship. Opening his eyes, he peered over her shoulder just in time to see Misty turn and run out of the room. Suddenly letting go of Marisa, Ash shoved past her and ran for the door, attracting something of an audience. 

Ignoring the looks, Ash ran out into the hall. "Misty" he called, looking around in vain. She was no where to be seen. Suddenly depressed again, Ash struggled to keep from collapsing in the middle of the hall. 

Marisa, who had chased him out of the room, reached the spot where he stood still in shock. "What was that all about? What's wrong?" 

"Misty saw us," Ash moaned. "I looked up just in time to see her run out, and now I can't find her anywhere." 

Marisa nodded in understanding, "But surely she'll understand that we're just friends if you explain it to her." 

Ash shook his head. "No. I made a terrible mistake when I talked to her before. That's why you found me crying." And Ash proceeded to tell about his conversation with Misty and what she would ultimately think. 

Marisa groaned, "You may be a great trainer, and a great friend, but you're worth practically nothing in the love department." 

"I can't argue," Ash told her. He continued to explain what his original plan had been, before all of this. 

Marisa sighed, "Of all the people in this world, only you, Ash, could make a simple situation this complicated." 

"Don't I know it," Ash replied. "But what do I do now?" 

Marisa thought for a moment before finally answering, "You go with your first plan. But you shouldn't delay any longer. I'll keep an eye out for everybody for you. You just go get ready." 

Ash looked at her in surprise, "Now?" 

Marisa nodded, "Now." 

"But...but..." Ash stammered. 

"But nothing," Marisa told him. "This is probably your last chance. Don't waste it." 

"All right," Ash, who had suddenly turned very pale, swallowed hard, and headed back into the room. Marisa watched him go, then turned down the hallway to find the others before it was too late.   
  


* * *

"Misty?" Marisa ran down the hall, calling the name of the young water pokemon trainer. "Misty!" She paused as she neared the end of the corridor where the guest rooms were located. "I need to talk with you." 

From around the corner, Misty struggled to control her heavy breathing. She didn't want to talk to anybody yet. Especially not Marisa. That Marisa might be the one drawing Ash away from her was almost too much for Misty. 

"Misty!" Marisa shouted again. "It's about Ash!" 

That was too much. Unable to take any more, Misty dashed off down the stairs and then outside to the welcoming arms of the night air. Tears began to stream down her face as she ran. 

Marisa tried to follow, lunging down the stairs two at a time, but she stopped as she reached the bottom, watching Misty disappear towards the gardens once again. Another figure was just coming towards the house from the direction she was headed. Richie. Marisa sighed, as much as she would have liked to help, Richie probably would be a better comfort to Misty. Slowly, Marisa turned and walked back up the stairs.   
  


* * *

"Misty!" Richie gasped in surprise as the red-head blindly ran straight into his arms. 

Misty glanced up, then desperately wiped her tear-streaked face, "Richie!" 

"What's wrong?" Richie asked anxiously, leading her over to a nearby bench. When he had gone out to look for Misty, he hadn't expected this. Misty shrugged unhappily, looking at the ground, but allowing Richie to seat her down, then come to sit beside her. "Will you tell me?" 

Misty gasped between sobs, trying to gain control, "I talked to Ash." 

Richie let out a sigh. He had hoped Ash would have helped. It looked like the young Master had only made their relationship worse. "And?" 

"Oh, Richie!" Misty put her head on his shoulder, "He's in love with someone else." 

"You're joking!" 

"Misty raised her sorrowful face, "Do I look like I'm joking?" 

Richie shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't doubt you, it's just that I never imagined..." 

"Misty laughed bitterly, an almost chilling sound, "That's right. All of you guys never imagined anything less than a perfectly happy ending for Ash and me. I never realized how much I wanted that until I went away. Now I know just how much I love him and how much it will kill me every day for that happy ending to never come true. Life isn't fair, Richie. It's not a fairy tale romance and never will be, at least not for me." 

"Oh, Misty," Richie wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him and sobbed. He wondered what Ash had said to make Misty so sure of something else, and why he and the rest of his friends had always seen Ash's love for Misty, even more so than her love for him. Could they really have been so wrong? Richie glanced down at Misty, she seemed so sure of what Ash had said. Maybe he had fooled them all. 

As Misty continued to cry, Richie stared up at the sky. A happy ending. That was all she had wanted, was it so hard to ask? But Misty was right. Life wasn't fair. If it was, Richie's parents would have been alive to see him that day he became a master. But they hadn't been, and no amount of wishing could have ever brought them back. 

A shooting star streaked across the sky, and something came into Richie's mind. The last things his mother had told him before that fateful day. _Look at the stars, my son. In the same way the heavens fall and are remade, so life continues. Even when it seems to reach the end, if you look closely, it is just beginning._   
  


* * *

Ash paced back and forth uneasily, "I blew it, Marisa. It's too late now. She'll never forgive me." 

Marisa sighed, trying to keep him under control was like trying to stop a jigglypuff from singing. "It's not over, Ash. She loves you too much not to forgive you, even now." 

"You don't know that for sure," Ash shook his head. 

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu jumped over to join them, interrupting before Marisa could reply. 

At his pokemon's words, Ash looked up and paled. "She's here." 

Marisa followed his gaze. Misty and Richie had just entered the room. "Well, now's your chance." 

Ash stood frozen to his spot. "I can't." 

Marisa rested her hand on his arm. "If you don't go through with this now, you're the one who'll never forgive yourself. C'mon, Ash. If you just listen to your heart, you'll be fine. It's never steered you wrong so far." 

"All right," Ash clenched his fists, "Here goes."   
  


* * *

* * *

  


_so yeah, that's all for now. since i'm in a rush here, i'll probably post the next (and last) section tomorrow. keep your eyes open! ^_^_   
  



	9. (part 8) Forever Come True

A Happy Ending - Part 8 (last part)   
  


_All right!!!!! it's the last chapter, the one you've all been waiting for! _

Thanx again for all your comments and support, it gives me warm fuzzies to know other people are enjoying this :P :P :P 

FYI - in case you missed my note the other day, i apologized about not being able to get the chapter titles and next update done when i said i would, but i had computer problems and then was out of town... but i'm back now! and it's all better!   
(i'm sure most of you don't really care about all of that now anyways *_*)   


by the way, i'm thinking about posting another story sometime soon...   
i've got several started that i'm considering - so keep an eye out for me! 

{any questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, etc, go ahead and post a message, or if you'd rather, feel free to e-mail me at dragonheart149@yahoo.com} 

Thanks again for everything - 

Joey   
  
  


* * *

* * *
    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary,
    Misty came back in with Richie.
    She still looks pretty bad, but at least
    she's not crying anymore. Everybody knows
    that Misty's one tough gym leader. Not even
    losing a battle can phase her. People say
    that she can be something of a romantic, but
    I doubt she's ever completely lost herself
    like this before. I guess love does strange
    things to people. (not that I would know from
    personal experience or anything)
    Well, people are starting to give me
    strange looks. I can't blame them. Normal
    people don't usually bring their diaries with
    them to a party. In fact, I normally don't,
    it's just that I got the feeling I'd find out
    something worth remembering tonight. That is-
    Oh, they've cut the music. I think there's
    about to be an announcement of some kind, so
    I guess this is all for now..._**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

"Misty!" 

"There you are. We were wondering what happened to you." 

"Are you all right?" 

"What's wrong?" 

Todd, Brock, Gary, and Tracey had immediately surrounded Misty and Richie the moment they walked in. 

Misty smiled weakly, "I'll be okay. It's just been a long day." Richie leaned over and spoke in a low tone to the rest of the guys. Misty watched as their expressions turned to astonishment. She looked down in sad embarrassment. 

"I can't believe it," Brock shook his head in disbelief. 

"Why didn't we notice it?" Todd asked Tracey. 

"That Ash has gone too far this time!" Gary glowered. "This is low, even for him." 

"Please," Misty tried to calm them. "It's not any say of ours as to how he wants to live his life." 

"I don't care," Brock burst out, causing a few heads to turn. He lowered his voice. "I don't. You two were meant to be together, no matter what." 

"You would think he could have been a little more considerate about the whole thing, though," Todd grumbled. 

  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to ask for a few minutes of your time." The group of friends looked up to see Ash standing on stage, hesitantly speaking into the microphone. 

"Speak of the devil," Gary murmured beneath his breath. 

Richie nudged him gently, "Let's just see what he has to say." 

"Probably won't be much," Gary added. 

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight," Ash continued once he had the crowd's attention. "As always, we appreciate your support and your company." There was scattered applause. "This is a very special occasion for more than one reason. The most obvious one being that our friends, Tracey, Todd," he paused to swallow, "and Misty, have returned safely from their expedition. I won't bore you with the details except to say that it was more successful than we imagined and that the results of our research will affect not just the scientific community but numerous other areas of our daily lives." This time, the applause was more enthusiastic. 

When the people had quieted again, Ash continued, "I would also like to thank all of those who helped behind the scenes as well as those who planned and put this entire gathering together for the rest of us to enjoy: Richie, Brock, Marisa, and even Gary." Here, Gary glanced up, surprised to be remembered as more applause sounded. 

Ash took a deep breath before starting again. "Now it comes to be a more personal announcement." His friends looked up with interest. "Those of you who are around me often know that I haven't quite been myself lately." 

"That's an understatement," Brock sniffed sarcastically. 

"I've been withdrawn, emotional, and sometimes very cross. There's been a lot of things going on inside me that I've just now been able to understand. I'd like to apologize very sincerely to all my friends and thank them for standing by me through these tough times." 

There was a murmur of slight acceptance and some confusion among the members of the crowd. Ash's friends were listening to him very intently now. "As I said," Ash explained, "I've managed to figure out what's been so wrong in my life lately, and I'd like to share that with all of you, but before I do, there's one more important apology I need to make. Misty," Here Ash looked straight at her, "Will you please come up here?" 

Misty drew in here breath, afraid to cry anymore. There was almost dead silence as Ash stood and looked at her, solemnly, across the crowd. 

Don't go," one of the guys whispered, "You don't owe it to him, not after all he's done to you." 

"No one's forcing you," another one of then added. 

Richie rested his arm gently across her shoulders, "Of course you don't have to. You could just leave right now, pretend you were never here, and just let him stand up there waiting. You have every right to do that. But then again, you may never find out what he wanted. If you don't go up now, you may never forgive yourself." 

Misty looked up at Ash again, his face almost a mirror of her own, although she wasn't sure why. As hard as it might be, they were still friends, and she would never abandon him. Steeling her nerve, she walked up to face him, with as much resolve as with she had ever faced anything in her life. 

Ash's tense face relaxed into a brief smile before turning serious again. "Thank you," he whispered, speaking away from the mike, catching Misty's eyes for a moment of eternity before taking her breath away. He stepped back into the microphone, "Misty, I'd like to thank you especially for being such a special friend to me all these years and supporting me through everything that happened. I know I've been more than just a little inconsiderate of you these past few months, and nothing could ever make up for the hurt I've caused you. I can only humbly ask your forgiveness. Do you forgive me, Misty?" 

Unable to speak, Misty could only nod. 

Ash bowed his head for a moment, then looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, I promised to tell you what was so wrong in my life. You see, I've figured out that someone was missing in my life, someone more important to me than all the world." 

A soft murmur of surprise rippled through the crowd. Could it be that their renowned and beloved Grand Master had finally fallen in love? Misty looked away and saw Marisa smiling near the foot of the stage. She knew what was coming and wished with all her heart that she was anywhere but there with Ash when he would make his announcement. 

Suddenly, Misty felt two warm hands surround her shaking, delicate fingers, and turned in surprise to see nothing but Ash's face, more precious than it had ever seemed to her before. He swallowed hard, then gently spoke, "Misty, I love you with all my heart and soul." Misty shook her head in disbelief as the tears started to roll down her face once again. "And...and..." Ash fumbled nervously with his hat, dropping it onto the floor. In his hand was a small velvet box which he opened. Misty caught her breath.   
  
  


"Yes!" Richie clenched his fist in victory as Todd and Brock gave each other high fives. But they stopped in amazement as a gasp went up from the crowd and Ash dropped to his knees.   
  
  


"...and I want you to marry me." Ash looked up into Misty's eyes. He had finally done it. Now it was out of his hands. He could only wait, and the moments while Misty stared in shock were like years. Ash struggled to hold his hand steady, inside he was shaking from worry. "Will you, Misty?" he managed to whisper.   
  
  


Misty stared down at the aqua-blue stone set in the silver ring. Her favorite. Then, she looked past it and into Ash's pleading eyes, and it all became real. "Ash Ketchum!" Ash winced and closed his eyes. "I don't know whether to hate you or to kiss you." Ash cracked open one hopeful eye as Misty dropped to her knees before him and grabbed him in a fierce hug. "Of course I'll marry you." 

Ash breathed a huge sigh of relief, smiling genuinely for the first time. After a long moment of bliss, they pulled apart. Looking deep into each other's eyes, Ash took Misty's hand and gently slid the ring on it. Then, Misty grinned mischievously, leaned over, and kissed him. 

Turning beet red, Ash remembered they had an audience, and stood, helping Misty to her feet as well. Ash lifted her hand into the air as a signal of victory. "You're all invited to the wedding!" The group erupted into thunderous cheers and applause as Ash turned and pulled Misty backstage.   
  


* * *

Once in the wings, the happy couple was met by the rest of their friends: Brock, Tracey, Todd, Richie, Marisa, Gary, and even Pikachu. 

"Way to go!" Brock thumped Ash on the back. 

Todd crossed his arms, grinning, "I never thought you had it in you." 

"You know," Tracey added, "When you decide to do something, you really go all out." 

Gary glanced at Marisa, "You knew about this all along, didn't you?" 

Marisa just smiled and winked at Ash. 

Richie gave Misty a brotherly squeeze, "See? You got your happy ending after all." 

Misty hugged him back. "I guess I did, didn't I?" 

"Pikachu!" And everyone laughed.   
  


* * *
    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_
    Dear Diary,
    Well, I do believe I was right. Something
    big definately happened tonight. It was all so
    perfect I can hardly believe it myself. I am
    again in the comfort of my own home, staring out
    the window at the night sky, and watching as the
    guests leave.
    After Ash's announcement, everybody wanted
    to know the whole story. Ash and Misty's friends
    answered questions as best they could, but I think
    it was a good thing Officer Jenny had been invited,
    as a few of the people got a little too, shall we
    say, caught up in the moment?!
    The news has spread like wildfire. I'm sure
    it will be on the front page of nearly every paper
    in all of Pokemon Island tomorrow. Reporters are
    begging for stories from everyone who was there.
    I slipped away before most of them found me. I never
    was one for much publicity.
    A lot of people will make up stories of their
    own about what happened here tonight. I have told only
    what I know to be true, and it will stay safely hidden
    within these pages. Maybe some day, I'll have a story
    of my own to tell, but for now, I'm content to finish
    theirs. This is Joey, faithfully signing out!_**
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

  


Leaving their friends to deal with the fevered crowd, Ash and Misty escaped out the back door and into the woods, under the full light of the moon. They walked silently for a long while, hand in hand, enjoying the moment. They stopped at the edge of a cliff, the night sky unfolding it's beauty before them. 

"Misty?" Ash spoke up hesitantly. 

"Hmm?" Misty rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Thank you." 

Misty looked up at him, "For what?" 

"For saying yes." Ash glanced down, "I know I must have pressured you, asking in front of that crowd and all, and so suddenly..." his voice drifted off. 

"Ash, stop." Misty took hold of him as he looked back up. "I've loved you for almost as long as I can remember. I waited and hoped for this day for years. Nothing that happens could change my feelings for you any less. I love you, Ash Ketchum, and I always will." 

Ash lifted her hands to his mouth, "And I love you too." 

Misty caught her breath as Ash lowered his head toward hers. Softer than a feather and sweater than honey, their lips met. Ash's arms surrounded her, pulling her close, and they didn't let go for the longest time. High above, a bright new star was just coming out...   
  
  
  


The   
End  
  



End file.
